


B-puoli

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: James on tottunut saamaan mitä haluaa. Hinnalla ei niin väliä, ei liioin muiden ihmisten tunteilla.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 2





	B-puoli

**Author's Note:**

> Päätin julkaista myös Potter-ficcejäni täällä. Postailen näitä vanhoja tekstejäni aina silloin tällöin. :)
> 
> Rowling omistaa oikeudet hahmoihin ja maailmaan. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

"Hei, Reg! Regulus! Regulus MUSTA!"  
  
Regulus oli yrittänyt teeskennellä, ettei ollut kuullut James Potteria, mutta kun hänen sukunimensä suorastaan kajahteli ilmassa, hänen oli pakko kääntyä.  
  
"Hyvä huispausmatsi", James Potter totesi hänelle ja olisi kätellyt vielä toisenkin kerran, mikä oli hölmöä, sillä he olivat jo kertaalleen kätelleet joukkuejonossa ja James oli melkein murskannut hänen sormensa.  
  
"Niinhän ne voittajat väittävät", Regulus mutisi.  
  
"Älä viitsi, tämä oli vasta ensimmäinen matsisi tänä vuonna, kyllä se siitä", James sanoi ja ohjasi Reguluksen vaivihkaa kauemmaksi muusta väkijoukosta, joka tulvi huispauskentälle juhlimaan pelin voittaneita rohkelikkoja.  
  
"Just", murahti Regulus. Hän tiesi vallan mainiosti, että joka joukkueella oli vuodessa vain kolme matsia. Siinä ei ollut paljoa aikaa petrata peliään, mutta toisaalta puuskupuhin etsijä oli tänä vuonna aika kokematon. Ehkä hänellä oli vielä toivoa.  
  
"Minulla oli sinulle ihan oikeaakin asiaa", James sanoi. "Rohkelikot aikovat pitää tänä iltana tyypilliset voitonpippalonsa ja olen lopen kyllästynyt niihin. Luihuisilla taas ei taida mitään kunnon pirskeitä ollakaan."  
  
"Niin?" Regulus sanoi ja kurkki samaan aikaan Jamesin olan yli kohti kentän keskustaa, jossa Sirius loi heihin ylilyödyn ihmetteleviä katseita. Aikoiko Potter nöyryyttää Regulusta kovinkin julkisesti?  
  
"Niin että ajattelin, mahtaisiko sinua kiinnostaa livahtaa vaikka Tylyahoon nukkumaanmenoajan jälkeen?"  
  
"Sinun kanssasiko? Miksi ihmeessä?" Regulus kysyi eikä voinut peitellä ällistystään, vaikka koetti kuulostaa lähinnä pitkästyneeltä. "Minulla on oikeitakin ystäviä, ettäs tiedät. Vaikka hävisin yksittäisen huispausmatsin, en kaipaa mitään säälipisteitä."  
  
"Älä viitsi, siitä voi tulla tosi hauskaa. Sinne tulee muitakin."  
  
"Mutta miksi kutsut minut mukaan?"  
  
"Koska olet Siriuksen pikkuveli, vähän niin kuin osa porukkaa."  
  
"Jaa niin kuin missä rinnakkaistodellisuudessa?"  
  
"Äh, et anna edes mahdollisuutta pitää itsestäsi", James tokaisi. "Hei kuule, ota tai jätä. Ei ole pakko tulla. Ajattelin vain kutsua sinut, kun pelasit aika hyvin joukkuekavereihisi verrattuna. Teillä on tosi surkea pitäjä." Niine hyvineen James kääntyi, melko hitaasti tosin ja siten jättäen Regulukselle tilaisuuden tarttua kiinni oljenkorteen. Ja tietysti Regulus tarttui.  
  
"Jos haluaisin kuitenkin piipahtaa paikalla, milloin ja minne pitäisi tulla?"  
  
James pysähtyi, näytti hetken tuumivalta ja vastasi: "Tule puoli kahdeltatoista pihamaalle, tarpeeksi lähelle ulko-ovia, että olet löydettävissä, mutta tarpeeksi kauas, ettet jää kiinni."  
  
Regulus tiesi siinä samassa, että kyse oli hänen veljensä virittämästä ansasta. James ei ollut ikinä aiemmin puhunut hänelle paria sanaa enempää, saati kutsunut häntä minnekään. Mutta kun James palasi takaisin ystäviensä luo ja Sirius tiedusteli juuri tarpeeksi kovaan ääneen, mitä ihmeen asiaa Jamesilla oli _Regulukselle_ ollut, Regulus päätti antaa tupajaot ylittävälle ystävyydelle mahdollisuuden. Olihan James aika siisti tyyppi.  
  
Mitä lähemmäs iltaa mentiin, sitä enemmän Reguluksesta alkoi kaikesta huolimatta tuntua, että olisi parempi jättää Tylyaho väliin. Eihän hän tuntenut Jamesia yhtään. Ainoa, jonka hän tunsi rohkelikkoporukasta, oli Sirius, eikä isoveli suuremmin pitänyt hänestä. Se johtui vääristä aatteista ja sen sellaisesta. Totta kai Regulus oli luihuinen ja kannatti tiettyjä asioita. Niin kuin Siriuksenkin olisi pitänyt. Sirius oli vain päättänyt, että hänestä oli muka johonkin parempaan.  
  
Nykyään Sirius oli niin sietämättömän kapinallinen, että sellaista oli vaikeaa katsoa ylöspäin. Sirius halusi vängätä ihan kaikesta, oli karannut kotoakin ja jättänyt Reguluksen kuuntelemaan äidin huutoa. Äiti oli paasannut suurella antaumuksella, kuinka aivan kaikki oli Siriuksen kohdalla heitetty totaalisen hukkaan. Jopa esi-isät voivottelivat maalauksissaan yösydännä kammottavan teatraalisesti, joten nukkuminen oli ollut kesällä mahdotonta ilman hiljennysloitsuja.  
  
Vaikka Sirius kaiken kaikkiaan oli vähän kelvoton, oli tämä Reguluksen ainoa veli. Ja James Potter oli juuri kutsunut Reguluksen viettämään aikaa heidän kanssaan. Olihan se ihan harkitsemisenarvoinen juttu, ja Regulus oli melko helposti ylipuhuttavissa.  
  
"Oletko menossa niihin Potterin varjobileisiin?" hän kysyi varovasti kaveriltaan Bartylta myöhemmin samana päivänä. Hän halusi tunnustella, oliko hän kenties ainoa mukaan kutsuttu luihuinen, vai oliko kutsu kovin epähenkilökohtainen. Barty kurtisti kulmiaan eikä selvästi tiennyt, mistä bileistä Regulus puhui, joten hänen mielensä oli hetken aikaa valoisampi. Hän päätti mennä, ties mistä hän muuten jäisi paitsi.  
  
Niinpä hän seisoskeli puoli kahdeltatoista ulkona pääsisäänkäynnin lähistöllä olevien puskien takana ja tunsi itsensä hivenen typeräksi. Hän pohti palaamista takaisin tyrmiin, kun Jamesia tai ketään muutakaan ei ottanut kuuluakseen. Kun kello oli varttia vaille tasan ja Regulus oli jo ihan kohta lähdössä, James ilmestyi hänen viereensä aivan tyhjästä.  
  
"Miten sinä tuon teit?" Regulus älähti.  
  
"Shh", James sihahti ja kohotti viittaansa, joka näytti hyvin läpinäkyvältä. "Tämän avulla meitä ei löydetä, mutta meidän pitää edetä todella, todella hitaasti, sillä tämän alla ei ole paljoa tilaa."  
  
Regulus pääsi ujuttautumaan Jamesin kummallisen viitan alle ja he lähtivät etenemään verkkaisesti pihamaan poikki.  
  
"Miten sinulla on tällainen viitta?" Regulus kysyi ihmeissään ja tiedosti kuulostavansa pöljältä.  
  
"Ei liikaa kysymyksiä", James totesi hänen korvaansa. "Mitä vähemmän tietää, sitä vähemmän on salaisuuksia pidettävänä."  
  
Reguluksesta alkoi tuntua, ettei kaikki ollut niin kuin James oli päivällä antanut ymmärtää.  
  
"Minne me mennään? Tylyaho on eri suunnassa", Regulus kysyi, kun he etenivät ennemminkin kohti metsää kuin kylää.  
  
"Muutin mieleni", James totesi ykskantaan.  
  
"Tietävätkö muut?" Regulus kysyi ja yritti olla astumatta Jamesin varpaille.  
  
Jamesin äänestä kuuli, että tämä virnuili. "Olet hauska", tämä totesi.  
  
He pysähtyivät lähelle suurta pajua, joka mäiski menemään paksuilla oksillaan. "Ai saakeli, niin", James sanoi kuin olisi muistanut jotain. "No, käy tämä näinkin." Hän heitti viitan heidän yltään, tähtäsi taikasauvallaan tällipajua ja loitsi tämän pysähdyksiin. "Mennään", hän sanoi Regulukselle ja viittoi tätä seuraamaan. He pudottautuivat ahtaaseen onkaloon, jossa mahtui juuri ja juuri seisomaan, kun kumartui hiukan. James, joka oli heistä kahdesta lyhyempi, seisoi melkein suorassa ja katsoi häntä kujeilevasti.  
  
"Miksi me tultiin tänne?" Regulus kysyi. "Joko vastaat nyt heti tai lähden kävelemään. Ja paljastan sinut matkalla nukkumaan."  
  
"Halusin olla kanssasi kahden. Onko se rikollista?" James sanoi.  
  
"Mutta miksi täällä?" kysyi Regulus, jonka pää meni ihan vähän pyörälle siitä, että James Potter tahtoi olla hänen kanssaan kahden ylipäätään missään.  
  
"Täällä kukaan ei häiritse. Tuletko sinä?" James vinkkasi olkansa taakse, jossa käytävä näytti jatkuvan melko pitkälle.  
  
"Tiesitkö, että olet mielenvikainen?" Regulus kysyi, mutta seurasi kuitenkin. He päätyivät käytävän päähän ja huoneeseen, joka oli kipeästi korjauksen ja siistimisen tarpeessa.  
  
"Aikamoinen läävä piilopaikaksi", Regulus tokaisi.  
  
"Mutta kelpaa", James sanoi. "Mennään tuosta ovesta vielä sisään." James johdatti Reguluksen syvemmälle taloon, itse asiassa sen makuuhuoneeseen, ja silloin Regulus iski liinat kiinni.  
  
"Ei jumalauta", hän päästi suustaan. "Et ole tosissasi."  
  
"En kai sitten", James sanoi tyynesti olkiaan kohauttaen ja laskeutui polvilleen sängyn jalkopäähän. Hän tonki sängyn alta esiin pullon kellertävää nestettä. "Omenaviinijemmani on pysynyt turvassa ylimääräisiltä käpäliltä", hän totesi iloisesti ja istahti sängylle. "Haluatko osingoille?"  
  
"Yritätkö juottaa minut känniin ja sitten vasta panna?" Regulus möläytti, koska häntä hirvitti vähän ja hän ajatteli selviävänsä tilanteesta sitä paremmin, mitä suoremmin hän kehtasi puhua. Ehkä James pelästyisi ja antaisi hänen olla.  
  
Ei hän ollut ollut vielä kenenkään kanssa.  
  
James naurahti. "Älä viitsi. Ei tehdä mitään mitä et halua." Hän avasi viinipullon, siitä oli juotu valmiiksi vain pari huikkaa. James kallisti pullon rehvastelevasti ja joi pullonsuusta melko pitkään. "Sääli, jos et halua tästä lainkaan", James sanoi ja pyyhkäisi suutaan kämmenselkäänsä.  
  
Regulus katsoi Jamesia huultaan purren ja yritti miettiä, mikä Jamesissa oli vaikuttanut niin siistiltä. Olihan James sinänsä kaikkea, mitä Regulus halusi olla. Suosittu, rikas (no, sitä oli kyllä Reguluskin) ja tavattoman itsevarma. Sellaisella röyhkeällä ja puoleensavetävällä tavalla.  
  
"Voin minä ottaa huikan", Regulus sanoi ja istui Jamesin viereen pölyiselle ja kärsineen näköiselle sängylle. Se notkahti Reguluksen painon alla niin, että hän pelkäsi sen jalkojen pettävän. James huomasi hänen ilmeensä ja päätti ilmeisesti rohkaista häntä ojentamalla pullon. Regulus joi kuuliaisesti, vähemmän kuin James, mutta ihan kunnioitettavan kulauksen. Hänen juodessaan James nousi ylös ja käveli huoneessa olevan kaapin luo. Tämä avasi kaapinoven ja veti esiin jonkin gramofonintapaisen.  
  
"Panin tämän tänne eilen, kaikelta varalta. Sain yhdeltä luokkakaverilta jästien levyn ja kokeilin. Parasta musiikkia, mitä on tehty."  
  
Eilen? Regulus huomasi pohtivansa, miksi James oli nähnyt sellaisen vaivan. Hänen takiaanko? Vai jonkun muun? Ehkä se joku toinen oli peruuttanut ja Regulus oli korvike. Siinä olisi järkeä.  
  
James laittoi levyn päälle. Ilmoille kajahti kauniisti lausuttuja kysymyksiä kuin runoja, niiden jälkeen kuului hidasta ja melankolista pianonsoittoa. Sitten miesääni tunnusti äidilleen tehneensä surmatyön.  
  
"Olet synkempi kuin uskoinkaan", Regulus sanoi ja joi kulauksen.  
  
"Mutta et voi kiistää, ettei tämä olisi hyvää musiikkia", James sanoi ja teki kummallisen tanssiliikkeen, joka näytti samaan aikaan sekä naurettavalta että kadehdittavalta.  
  
"Kuuntelen vielä muutaman kappaleen ja annan tuomioni sitten", Regulus sanoi ja kuulosti omasta mielestään jo melkein siistiltä.  
  
James virnisti. "Tässä onkin kappaleita vain kaksi. Jästit kutsuvat näitä sinkuiksi."  
  
"Aika hölmöä", Regulus sanoi, koska hänestä tuntui, että oli paikallaan pilkata jästejä.  
  
"Minusta se on aika nerokasta", James vastasi ja yhtyi levyn surumieliseen lauluun. Jamesilla oli totta kai uskomaton ääni. Hän lauloi ja tanssi kuin jokin, joka ei kuulunut tähän maailmaan, jonka arvoinen Regulus ei missään mielessä ollut. Ja silti James oli kutsunut juuri hänet kanssaan kuuntelemaan tätä outoa musiikkia, hänet eikä ketään muuta. Kai se merkitsi jotain?  
  
"Onko muka ollut niin kamalaa kuin kuvittelit?" James kysyi yhtäkkiä.  
  
"Ei ainakaan vielä", Regulus sanoi hitaasti ja kallisti pullon huulilleen. "Erilaista vain."  
  
James nyökkäsi ja hihkaisi pian: "Tämä on paras kohta! Tämä näin!"  
  
He kuuntelivat tyystin hiljaa ihmeellistä kiljuntaa. Regulus ei ymmärtänyt, mikä julistavan kuuloisessa laulannassa oli niin kovin mainiota.  
  
"Sirius rakastaa tätä biisiä yli kaiken", James sanoi, ja Regulus tajusi, ettei hänen ollut tarkoituskaan pitää tästä musiikista.  
  
"Hei älä juo sitä pulloa ihan yksin", James hihkaisi kuin olisi huomannut Reguluksen alakulon ja heittäytyi sängylle hänen viereensä. Kappale hiipi loppuunsa ja tuli hetkeksi hiljaista.  
  
"Aa, joo", Regulus mumisi ja ojensi pullon. Hän oli kuvitellut, että kun James oli kutsunut hänet hengaamaan kanssaan, tällä olisi ollut jokin kunnon suunnitelma siitä, mitä he tekisivät. Ei musiikissa sinänsä mitään vikaa ollut, mutta James oli ilmeisesti kuunnellut levyä jo Siriuksen kanssa, joten mihin Regulusta enää tarvittiin? Jos James todella olisi halunnut vaikka panna, olisi Regulus voinut ainakin yrittää. Vaikkei hän ollutkaan etukäteen valmistautunut mihinkään. Siltikin, hän olisi voinut –  
  
James nousi sängyltä, käveli soittimen luo ja käänsi levyn toisinpäin. Uusi kappale alkoi. Se soi heti kovin rämisevästi. Laulaja oli eri, kenties vähän huonoäänisempi ja tavallisempi kuin edeltäjänsä, mutta nyt äänessä oli peittelemätöntä uhmaa. Regulus keskittyi kuuntelemaan. Hän oli oppinut nopeasti, että kappaleiden alut olivat Jamesille tärkeitä.  
  
"Onko sinulla ketään?" James kysyi, istuutui alas ja joi tyynesti viiniä kuin olisi tiedustellut Reguluksen kesäsuunnitelmia.  
  
"Minulla? Miksi kysyt?" Regulus panikoi eikä tajunnut odottaa ja hämätä Jamesia jollain paremmalla kysymyksellä.  
  
"Olette sen Kyyry-juniorin kanssa niin hyvää pataa, että ajattelin siinä olevan muutakin", James tokaisi eikä hänen pokkansa pettänyt lainkaan.  
  
Regulus aukoi suutaan saamatta ulos yhtään järkevää saati nokkelaa vastausta. "Minä – ei – tuo on…" Sitten hänellä vihdoin välähti. "Ihan yhtä hyvää pataa olette sinä ja Siriuskin!"  
  
James nauroi äänekkäästi ja naurun taustalla uhmakas mieslaulaja karjui rakastuneensa automobiiliinsa. Regulusta vapisutti.  
  
"Mitä luulet, tykkääkö Sirius miehistä?" James kysyi ja kallisti päätään tuumivasti.  
  
"Mistä minä tietäisin?" Regulus vastasi rehellisesti. "Sirius ei ole puhunut minulle kohta vuoteen. Eikä me ikinä puhuttu sellaisista jutuista. Ennenkään."  
  
"Entä tykkäätkö sinä?" James kysyi ja katsoi häntä miltei haastavasti. "Miehistä?"  
  
"Miksi sinua kiinnostaa?"  
  
"Koska minä tykkään. Miehistä", James sanoi ja painotti sanaa "mies" jo toistamiseen niin voimakkaasti, ettei se kuulostanut enää luonnolliselta.  
  
"Etkä tykkää", Regulus töksäytti.  
  
"Miksi en tykkäisi? Tykkään miehistä. Tykkään naisista. Ei sillä ole niin väliä minulle."  
  
Regulus olisi halunnut kertoa Jamesille, miten rohkeaa ja siistiä oli sanoa jotain sellaista niin varmasti, mutta hän ei voinut, koska se olisi kuulostanut typerältä. Ei James hänen kehujaan kaivannut.  
  
"Eikö Sirius tiedä?" Regulus kysyi ja sekin oli melko rohkeaa.  
  
"Tiedä mitä?" James kysyi kuin ei olisi ymmärtänyt, mitä Regulus tarkoitti. Regulus päätti olla vastaamatta, koska ei oikeastaan halunnut viedä huomiota liikaa Siriukseen.  
  
"On aika jännää, että tämä biisi on tuon edellisen B-puoli", James sanoi ja päätti ilmeisesti vaihtaa puheenaihetta turvallisemmaksi. "Mieti, tämä! Tuo toinen on niiiiiiiin… ja tämä taas on –"  
  
"Minusta tämä on tosi hyvä", Regulus sanoi väliin tietämättä, mitä B-puoli edes tarkoitti. Hän oli kuunnellut musiikkia muutenkin suhteellisen vähän elämässään. Hänen isänsä ei pitänyt musiikista. "Tämä on omanlaisensa", Regulus arvioi. "Ylpeä. Teeskentelemätön. Karummalla tavalla –"  
  
Silloin James, jostain syystä tai täysin ilman syytä, kumartui Reguluksen puoleen ja suuteli häntä.  
  
Regulus ei ehtinyt edes miettiä, miltä hänen ilmeensä mahtoi näyttää. Heidän nenänsä kolahtivat yhteen, Jamesin silmälasien reuna hieraisi Reguluksen poskea, ja ensisuudelmaksi heidän pusunsa oli aika kehno. Se ei kestänyt kauhean pitkään eikä James avannut yhtään suutaan. Regulus oli kuvitellut, että se kuului avata. Kielten tuli ainakin koskettaa toisiaan tai jotain. Toisaalta Regulus ei ollut sulkenut silmiään, ja niin nyt ainakin olisi pitänyt tehdä.  
  
James avasi silmänsä, ja Reguluksen mielestä tämä näytti ehkä jopa epävarmalta.  
  
Jamesia ihan varmasti kadutti jo nyt, Regulus oli taatusti ollut kaikista Jamesin pussaamista ihmisistä huonoin. Aivan sysisurkea. Niin tavattoman kamala, ettei James viitsisi edes kertoa kellekään heidän suudelleen.  
  
"Oletko okei?" James kysyi ja saattoi kuulostaa huolestuneelta. Hän laski viinipullon viipyillen lattialle eikä katsonut Regulusta täysin silmiin.  
  
"Oletko sinä?" Regulus haastoi. Ja toivoi Jamesin suutelevan häntä uudelleen, sillä hän oli pelännyt Jamesia tarpeeksi kauan ja nyt jos koskaan oli hänen hetkensä.  
  
James naurahti lyhyesti ja hengästyneesti. Reguluksen teki mieli painaa kätensä Jamesin haaraväliin ihan vain tietääkseen, tuntuiko hänestä samalta. Reguluksen oli ainakin vaikea muistaa kuinka hengittää oikein, eikä hän ollut varma oliko normaalia, että kädet olivat niin hikiset.  
  
James suuteli kuin suutelikin häntä uudestaan, ilmeisesti hikiset kädet eivät haitanneet, sillä Regulus painoi ne ajattelematta vasten Jamesin rintaa eikä James älähtänyt. Jamesilla oli sentään yllään kalliinnäköinen kaapu.  
  
Nyt Regulus ehti tehdä muutakin kuin hätääntyä. Hän maistoi Jamesin hengityksessä omenaviinin, kun James aukaisi huuliaan ihan hieman. Tämä asetti kätensä Reguluksensa reidelle, mikä sai Reguluksen sydämen miltei sekoamaan järkytyksestä. Jännityksestään huolimatta hän suuteli takaisin päättäväisesti, hän aikoi kompensoida kokemattomuutensa innokkuudella, ainakin tytöissä se oli kai hellyttävä piirre, ja jos James ei niin piitannut sukupuolesta…  
  
Regulus ei ollut aiemmin ajatellut, että joku saattaisi tykätä hänestä. Joku, kukaan.  
  
James puristi hänen reittään lyhyesti kuin vinkkinä ja vetäytyi kauemmas. Regulus avasi silmänsä. Hän ei ollut havainnut sulkeneensa niitä.  
  
"James –"  
  
Kappale rämisi loppuun. Oli kuin eri aika olisi alkanut.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Tykkäsitkö?" James kysyi ja näytti ilmeettömältä.  
  
"Joo, totta kai, kai sinä nyt sen huomasit", Regulus pulputti hädissään, sillä James nousi ahdistavan nopeasti ylös, pudisti kaavustaan näkymätöntä pölyä ja väläytti hänelle leveän hymyn. Regulus aavisti, ettei hymy ennustanut hyvää.  
  
"Loistavaa. Hei, oli tosi kivaa", James sanoi ja siirtyi kaapille. Hän otti levyn käteensä ja napautti sitä taikasauvallaan, jolloin levy kutistui taskukokoiseksi. James pani levyn kaapunsa sisään ja Reguluksen oli aivan pakko sanoa jotain, ihan mitä tahansa:  
  
"En usko, että kutistustaika tekee hyvää äänenlaadulle."  
  
"Aa, voi olla", James sanoi ajatuksissaan.  
  
Reguluksesta tuntui, ettei hän saanut henkeä, mutta eri syystä kuin hetkeä aiemmin. Hän huokaisi syvään ja nousi jäykästi seisomaan. Hän piti katseensa visusti jaloissaan, kun James viittasi häntä seuraamaan. Ovella Regulus esti itseään vilkaisemasta taakse.  
  
Linnan eteisaulassa he erosivat sanaakaan sanomatta. Regulus ei piitannut siitä, että joutui hiipimään tyrmiin ilman viitan tarjoamaa suojaa. Hän päätti olla piittaamatta sen kummemmin mistään.  
  
Kun Barty kysyi hänen saapuessaan oleskeluhuoneeseen, miten bileet olivat menneet, Regulus vastasi jotain ympäripyöreää. Hän katsoi Bartya tarkkaan, kun tämä käänsi katseensa muualle. Jonain päivänä, hän lupasi itselleen. Ehkä hyvin pian. Ei haitannut, että Bartylla oli vähän pelottavia haaveita. Barty sentään tykkäsi hänestä. Edes vähän.  
  
Mennessään nukkumaan Regulus toivoi, ettei Jamesin levy soisi enää koskaan samalla tavalla, kummaltakaan puolelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Ficissä esiintyvä bändi on Queen ja kappaleet ovat Bohemian Rhapsody ja I'm in Love with My Car. Ensimmäisessä biisissä solistina on totta kai Freddie Mercury, jälkimmäisessä bändin rumpali Roger Taylor. Kuulin I'm in Love with My Carin ekaa kertaa elämässäni marraskuussa 2017 Queenin ja Adam Lambertin keikalla, ja se teki heti lähtemättömän vaikutuksen ja luikerteli tiensä tähän tekstiin. Kehitin sille ihan omanlaisensa symboliikan, jolla on hyvin vähän tekemistä itse biisin sanojen kanssa.
> 
> Wikipedia osasi kertoa, että I'm in Love with My Car syntyi vähän niin kuin sisäpiirivitsinä, mutta albumin A Night at the Opera ensimmäistä singleä julkaistaessa Roger Taylor oli niin kiintynyt biisiinsä, että hän painosti Freddie Mercurya hyväksymään sen ensisinglen, Bohemian Rhapsodyn B-puoleksi (kuulemma Taylor lukitsi itsensä komeroon, kunnes Mercury suostui).
> 
> Olin tarkkana jopa aikajanan kanssa. A Night at the Opera julkaistiin vuonna 1975, ja tässä ficissä eletään loppuvuotta 1977. Ottaen huomioon velhojen takapajulaisuuden, on mielestäni ihan uskottavaa, että James on saanut singlen käsiinsä jälkijunassa.


End file.
